


Just like a tattoo, I'll always have you

by audrenes



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Comics, I am not immune to Promare fic authors, M/M, Pining, Post-Canon, Tattoos, ya girl is back at it again with another comic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23128966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audrenes/pseuds/audrenes
Summary: “Oh man, this matoi looks dope. Nelly you totally nailed it.”“Yeah?” The artist chuckles and turns Galo’s wrist over to finish inking in the flames on the dragon. “I actually can’t wait to color this bad boy. It’ll look good on you.”That’s an understatement. Lio still feels like the world is crushing him to pieces, like he’s drowning, and being yanked to the surface over and over.aka, Lio Fotia has a gay panic for nine pages straight.A 9 Page comic based on a scene from Housefire by surverycorpsjean.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 16
Kudos: 223





	Just like a tattoo, I'll always have you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [surveycorpsjean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/surveycorpsjean/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Housefire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056468) by [surveycorpsjean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/surveycorpsjean/pseuds/surveycorpsjean). 



> me: oh han wrote another promare fic it's been a while :^) well, i gotta draw SOMETHING now!! aha!!!  
> me, in the middle of working on an illustration for the last scene: wait, NO, time has passed. I have improved. Adapted. Overcomed.  
> me: _**I'm gonna make another Promare comic!!!!!!!**_
> 
> Anyway, I spent the majority of my spring break on this. But now spring break is extended. So who knows what I'll do next, aha
> 
> Enjoy!!! :^)))

**Author's Note:**

> i am also boo boo the fool
> 
> han, if you're reading this, know that you're exercising a huge amount of power by not writing for promare on the regular. at least, that's what i think.
> 
> Also on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/https_aj/status/1238485340819804163), [Tumblr](https://audrenes.tumblr.com/post/612486828784844800/oh-man-this-matoi-looks-dope-nelly-you-totally), and [Instagram]().
> 
> \- LOL remember the ghost that possessed me when I made that [illustration](https://twitter.com/https_aj/status/1183774364782731268) for Warm Blanket? It's back and it got stronger.  
> \- How I didn't play Jordin Sparks' Tattoo while working on this, I'll never know. But I AM making up for it by listening to it while writing notes, assembling this, and making it the title lol.  
> \- I WAS on a huge ass Sara Barellis kick while working on it, though, aha. AND Forest of Drizzling Rain mmmmm  
> \- I channeled Yuhki Kamatani energy, or tried to. Have you read Shimanami Tasogare? You should!  
> \- This was originally 8 pages but I added the first one because I figured I should start from the top since I was close.  
> \- ...And then I saw that there was another small conversation before that, but I had to stop myself.  
> \- me, at the last moment:  
>   
> \- Here's a rough color of Galo's tattoo! :^)  
>   
> \- I wish I could do more with it, but I'm not a tattoo designer nor someone who has a firm grip on drawing mechs, so.
> 
> \- READ [HOUSEFIRE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056468), IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY.  
> \- READ [WARM BLANKET](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21010829), IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY.
> 
> I'm @https_aj on both [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/https_aj/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/https_aj). (Expect a whole lot of Promare stuff on Twitter, especially.)


End file.
